Currently available commercial AM/FM radio broadcasts may include both primary content, for example a song, and secondary content, such as the song's title or the call letters and frequency of the radio station broadcasting the song. Radios that comply with various standards, for example High Definition (HD) or Radio Data Signal (RDS) radios can display the secondary content on a screen, while the primary content is being played on speakers. Other systems are known to broadcast primary and secondary content via an Internet radio station, thereby allowing an Internet user to listen to the primary content and view the secondary content using a computer equipped with a browser or other suitable software.
Both AM/FM and Internet broadcasts, therefore, essentially broadcast the same collection of primary and secondary content to everyone. These known arrangements are less than perfect.